Bogeyman
Bogeyman '''is the latest hero of Overwatch, they are a unit composed of two characters; a child genius known as Minerva and a musclebound gladiator known as Vincent. They fight with a giant chainsaw and will tear their opponents to shreds. Appearance '''Vincent Vincent is tall and muscular, he wears a red dungaree which is decorated with heavy metal armour. He wears a welding helmet to protect his face and wears steel plate boots with tactical gloves. His clothes are grimy, dirty and stitches. Due to the weight of the chainsaw, Vincent has a bent posture. Minerva Minerva has short blonde hair which is held back with a pink headband. She wears a short-sleeve light blue jacket over a short-sleeve, peach coloured dress with boots. The back of her jacket has a horse head on the back adorned with roses, beneath the image; there is a banner with the words "Night Mare" emblazoned on it. Like Vincent; her dress is dirty and contains stitches. She's shown sitting in a crudely made saddle on Vincent's upper back. Personality Minerva Minerva is regarded as the smartest of the junkers and is certainly arrogant about it. She hates being underestimated and belittled by the other junkers for her age and uses various schemes to get revenge. Outside of that; she's creative, resourceful and protective of Vincent, her bodyguard/guardian. She wiser than most of the junkers and fully understands the hierarchy of Junkertown, even though she forgets this while she's angry or when she plans to manipulate it for fun. Minerva does hope to leave Junkertown with Vincent so she can explore the world and gain an outside perspective on Junkertown. Vincent Vincent is regarded as the strongest of the junkers and is treated as more an animal than a human. When outside the arena he posses a child-like mind and isn't aware of how people treat him, making him feel like an outlast in desperate need of a friend. He's violently protective of Minerva and is shown to be naive and literal with her commands. He's also shown to be close to Bruce, who had been teaching him on how to be a better parent for Minerva by teaching him things like; how to sew, act independent and how to read. Vincent is addicted to combat and either Minerva or Bruce are needed to calm him when he gets agitated or bloodthirsty. Backstory Minerva was raised during the omnic crisis and her parents were part of the Australian Liberation Front until they died during the destruction of the fusion core. After the war, she was raised into the care of her grandfather, Bruce. Through Bruce, she developed a passion for knowledge and became a child prodigy within Junkertown even though she was regularly bullied by its occupants. After a gladiator tournament; she sneaked down to the pens for an autograph from her favourite gladiator, "The Bogeyman", but she was shocked to see that her hero was, in fact, a gentle giant by the name of Vincent. She felt sympathy for Vincent as she saw him as a victim of the junkers and chose to free him from his pen, much to the chagrin and fear of Bruce until he warmed up to Vincent. The Queen of Junkertown of infuriated by Vincent's escape but grew to respect Minerva for her intelligence and resourcefulness. She agreed to release Vincent into Minerva and Bruce's care after one final fight against their reigning champion "Wrecking Ball". Afraid at first; Minerva was able to privately discover how Hammond was really a hamster and threatened to reveal his secret to the rest of Junkertown. On the day of the fight; Hammond was able to win the fight by purposefully weakening himself to knock out Vincent, who was released from gladiatorial slavery for "being too weak". Hammond revealed to Minerva that her blackmail didn't really work on him because nobody would've believed her anyway but chose to help her regardless, Minerva chose to keep Hammond's secret out of respect. Knock Knock '''Knock Knock '''was a short story about Minerva and Vince when they were separated by a trio of Merchants who mistook Minerva for a lost, endangered child. The story begins with Minerva sat in a shack with two omnics and a human, they are contemplating how Minerva got lost and alone in the outback. Minerva remains quite and chooses to whistle until one of the merchants realises how eerily calm she is about being lost. She admits she's waiting for her "big brother" and tells the fable "The Woodcutter and the Trees" to the confused merchants. During her story; the merchants hear the revving of an engine and become afraid. Suddenly, Vincent breaks down the front door with his chainsaw then breaks down the second door by charging into it; the first omnic is pinned down by the door while the second is sent flying into the wall. During the chaos, the human releases Minerva and orders her to run, but she instead stomps on his foot, grabs his power drill and runs over to the second omnic. During this; Vincent kills the first omnic by slicing it in half with his chainsaw while Minerva executes the second omnic by drilling a hole into its head. Horrified and deeply confused; the surviving merchant abandons them and frantically drives away into the night, as Minerva and Vincent hug and walk back to Junkertown. The story ends with the quote from the story "The oak tree then said to the ash, 'It serves us right since we gave our enemy the handle he asked for!'" Weapon Bogeyman carries a large chainsaw that deals 85 damage per strike and has a 7-meter range. Abilities '''Impale: '''Bogeyman strikes the opponent in either their stomach or back, the opponent is impaled on the chainsaw and lifted into the air until they are thrown aside. This does 120 damage and stuns them for 3 seconds, this ability takes 12 seconds to recharge. '''Spin: '''Bogeyman haphazardly spins around in a circle, damaging any opponent within a 360-degree radius. This deals 60 damage and takes 8 seconds to recharge. '''Magic Touch: '''Minerva heals Vincent by 250 points with Hogdrogen, this takes 8 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Frenzy Vincent drives himself into a frenzy, which increases his damage, speed and endurance. He can knock down enemies by running into them, he deals 170 damage per strike and his health increases to 1200. His ability recharge time is halved and the ultimate lasts 10 seconds. Trivia *Bogeyman was named after the mythical creature that was used to scare misbehaving children. *Minerva was named after the Roman goddess of wisdom. *Bogeyman was inspired by Leatherface of Texas Chainsaw Massacre and designed after Big Long Driller from Madworld. *Minerva was designed after Clementine from season 4 of Telltales: The Walking Dead, Ashley Spinelli from the TV series Recess, and Tiny Tina from Borderlands. *Vincent's personality was inspired by Sloth from The Goonies. *Minerva is an immortal character within the game, as she will always retreat after Vincent dies. Even if he falls off the map; she will climb up from the edge and disappear when she runs behind a corner.